I Do
by The Raider
Summary: After months of planning, Willow and Tara finally arrive at the day of their wedding. Fluffy Fluff short fic. Will be NC-17 later on. COMPLETE.
1. The Long Night Before

**Disclaimer: I do not own Buffy or any of the characters. They belong to Joss Whedon. **

**A/N: Set in an alternate timeline. Everything past "Entropy" never happened.**

* * *

"**I Do"**

**Chapter 1**

"You ok, Wills?" Popping his head into his friend's room, Xander watched as she continued to stare at the picture held in her lap.

"Stupid." A pout forming on her lips as she turned her head, Willow turned and looked at her friend. "Why do I have to spend a night away from Tara?"

"Come on, it's that whole tradition of the bride not seeing the other bide until they see each other at the altar." Taking a few steps towards his friend, Xander sat down beside her and wrapped an arm around her shoulders. "Kinda hard to believe that all this is happening."

"I was saying the same thing last year." Her pout replacing itself with a smile, Willow giggled as she leaned against her friend. "How are you and Anya doing?"

"Apart from me working and her being all with the vengeance again? Alright. We're getting there." A slightly sad tone accompanying his voice, Xander saw the small, questioning look that his friend was giving him. "What?"

"You did kinda leave her at the altar last year, remember?" Giving a small shrug, Willow let the subject drop almost instantly. "Can it be tomorrow already? Pretty please?"

Smiling, Xander wrapped his other arm around her in a hug.

"Always the anxious one." Smiling, he looked back at Willow, glad to see a smile on her face once more. "Just try to get some sleep, ok, Willster?"

"Fine." Giving an exaggerated sigh, Willow watched as her friend rose back onto his feet and headed towards the door. Looking away as the door closed, she leaned back onto the bed, still holding the picture frame in her hands. As she looked at the photo, she soaked in every detail of a snapshot she already knew by heart. The picture itself had been taken at Willow's birthday party, which Tara had spent the better part of the month before planning. As such, Willow had been showered with love throughout the entire evening.

The Tara in the picture was attired in very simple, Earthly blues that perfectly contrasted her brownish locks. She was smiling brightly at the camera, her arms wrapped around Willow's upper chest. Willow herself was completely disinterested in the camera, and was only focusing on Tara. It had been only moments after the photo had been taken that Willow had chosen to kiss her girl's lips, having barely been able to restrain herself for even the few moments required to take a picture. Although there wasn't a single photo of it, the most memorable moment of the entire evening had been the slow dance that the two of them had shared.

Closing her eyes, Willow smiled at the memory of slowly dancing with her Tara, the two of them dancing close enough to feel each others heart-beats. It had been magic, and was one of the greatest moments in her entire life.

_As she and Tara swayed gentle to the beat of the music, Willow smiled, her chin resting gently on Tara's shoulder. As ironic as it was, the same band that had played on Tara's birthday two years ago. Feeling her girl's hand gently retaining their hold on her back, she relished the feeling of Tara's hair against her cheek and neck. Continuing to sway them side-to-side, Tara gave a happy sigh, loving the feeling of just the two of them dancing together in unison…_

Her eyes opening once again, Willow sighed and traced her fingers along Tara's face in the picture. Tomorrow couldn't come fast enough.

* * *

"Oh, this would look so good on me!" Barely able to contain herself from touching the other woman's wedding dress, Anya struggled to keep her hands buried in her pockets, her eyes looking the dark green dress up and down. "I mean, green is my favorite color…"

"We know, An, we know." Nodding as he kept his gaze focused on the TV playing halfway across the living room, Xander looked at the woman sitting beside him. Since her return from Giles' apartment, where the Englishman had helped her write her wedding vow, Tara had been quiet, as if she had been thinking over everything one last time before the day finally arrived. It was no secret amongst the Scoobies that the two Witches had poured over every detail of their wedding more than once in the past months. They had rarely been apart during those months, and now that they were apart for the night, it was beginning to feel like torture for the two of them.

"Hey, you alright?" Tilting his head as he continued to look at Tara, Xander looked at his friend, knowing that there had to be certain things going through her mind at that moment. Looking up, Tara blinked a few times, her mind finally coming back to the world around her after a few seconds had passed.

"Huh? Yeah, I'm alright." Nodding as she quickly answered the question, Tara looked at the TV, noticing that the screen had indeed changed from what she had previously remembered seeing. "Just thinking."

"About the wedding?" Rolling her eyes at her boyfriend's question, Anya stepped away from her friend's wedding dress.

"What else could she be thinking about?" She interrupted, her tone bristling with sarcasm. "She's getting married tomorrow…I remember when I thought I was going to get married…"

"I said I was sorry, An." Realizing that he was treading on still sensitive territory, the man turned and look at the vengeance demon. "We're talking about Tara, remember?"

"Oh, right." Begrudging let the subject drop without a further word about it, Anya sat herself down onto the couch, sitting between Xander and Tara. "I'm sure your wedding will be beautiful…just not as much as mine was supposed to be…"

* * *

Tossing and turning in her make-shift bed on the couch, Tara gave a soft sigh, her eyes opening as she realized she wouldn't be getting any sleep at the moment. The TV continuing to illuminate the rest of the room, she lifted her head and flipped the pillow over onto its opposite side. The television set itself was on mute, leaving only the sound of passing cars to bleed in through an open window. Despite it being winter in other parts of the country, it was still hot in California, causing Anya and Xander to leave almost every window in their home open.

She could only think of Willow, remembering every single inch of her girl's face and body. She knew that this tradition of spending a night apart wouldn't kill her, but it was beginning to make her heart ache. More than anything at the moment, she wanted to be cuddled next to her wife-to-be in bed, falling asleep by listening to Willow's heart-beat. There was no other way that she wanted fall asleep.

For now? She was here, watching the news at almost four in the morning. With no Willow and no Willow-snuggles.

Giving another sigh, she tossed the blankets off of her and swung her legs over the side of the couch. She still had a few hours until she had to technically been awake. Getting back onto her feet, she stretched, her back feeling slightly sore from trying to sleep in a certain position for an hour or two. Walking over to the open window, she looked out at the dimly lit street. She could just barely see a star or two, and she almost gave a frown, knowing that the street-lights were blocking her vision.

The memory of how she had taught Willow her constellations came back in an instant, and it caused a smile to grace her features. She could still see the memory unfolding as if it had only happened yesterday. Sitting up on the roof, watching the stars and helping her girl trace the patterns with her index finger. All of it passed by her eyes within minutes, and for a brief moment, she closed her eyes and felt as if she were back up on the roof, with Willow by her side.

As she opened her eyes again, she folded her arms over her chest, still watching the street as a car passed by. Watching as the vehicle drove up the street and disappeared, she turned and walked back to the bed. Another smile came to her lips, remembering the special gift that she had made for her girl. She hoped that Willow would love it, considering that she had already heard it once before. Sitting back down onto the bed and curling herself under the blankets, Tara closed her eyes, figuring that she could try to get some more sleep before the sun finally rose in the sky.

Later today, she and Willow would, finally, be getting married. And she could hardly wait.

* * *

As she lay awake in bed, Willow let out a growl of frustration as she opened her eyes. She had been lying in bed for almost two hours now, and it was becoming slowly apparent that it was going to be a challenge to gain any shred of sleep. It simply didn't feel like her bed in any capacity. Without Tara lying beside her, the feeling of her girl's body conformed around her own, Willow couldn't sleep. When the two of them had been apart, after their break up, it had been worse. Willow herself was the first to admit that there had been days she had almost collapsed from her lack of sleep.

Burying her face into one of the nearby pillows, she sighed, able to catch her lover's faint scent on the cover. Curling herself into a single part of the bed, she closed her eyes and tried once more to drift to sleep.

* * *

"Come on, Willow, you have to eat _something!"_ Looking up from what she had been cooking, Dawn placed her hands on her hips as she looked at the red-head still pacing back and forth across the room. Willow had been stressing about seemingly everything ever since she had woken up. She had spent almost an hour in the shower, and another after that wanting to make sure that her hair 'looked right', although no-one else in the house had any idea what that meant. After that, she had obsessed over brushing her teeth, dressing herself even though she wouldn't be wearing the clothes when they got the church, and now, she was worrying about eating.

"But…but…but what if something gets stuck in my teeth, and then Tara goes to kiss me, and I've got eggs in my teeth?" The babble unfolding from her mouth, Willow continued pacing, her feet never once stopping, even for a second. "And then all Tara can remember from our wedding is the fact that I had food in my tee-"

"Eat. Now." Walking over to her mother-like figure with a plate of eggs, Dawn picked a couple up on a fork and held it up to the red-head's mouth. "Come on."

Taking a bite of the eggs despite her babble seconds earlier, Willow quickly chewed the food and swallowed it. Her stomach appreciating it, she took the plate as Dawn urged her to sit down. Taking bite after bite of the food on her plate, Willow's babble momentarily buried itself in the back of her mind. A small smile coming to her face, the younger woman returned to the stove, quickly shutting it off before returning to take a seat in front of Willow.

"You're worrying way too much." She said, taking a small sip of the glass of orange juice she had poured for herself earlier. "Your wedding is gonna be perfect."

"I hope so…" Willow answered, her voice somewhat garbled due to the food she was still in the process of chewing in her mouth. Shaking her head a little at the sight, Dawn took another sip of her juice, trying to formulate enough words to keep the older woman calm. She had seen Willow stress about things, but never to this degree. It was as if Willow had just completely gone off the deep end with worry. Everyone in the Scooby gang knew how much time and energy Willow and Tara had devoted to simply planning this day months in advance. Now that it was actually here, it was plain to see that Willow was stressed to her utter brink.

"You and Tara have planned this for months, it's going to go well, ok?" A small joke coming to her mind, Dawn giggled a little. "Plus I cooked for you this morning instead of Buffy, that's gotta be a plus."

"What about me and cooking?" Perking an eyebrow as she entered the room, Buffy looked down at her sister, her expression showing that she had indeed heard what Dawn had said. Looking back, Dawn stuck her tongue out before taking another sip of her juice. Waiting until the exact moment when her sister set her glass down, Buffy swiftly took the glass from her sister's hand and took a large gulp of it.

"Hey!"

"Oh my Goddess…" Her entire expression changing as she realized something, Willow shot back to her feet and rushed upstairs. _"I FORGOT THE NECKLACE!"_

"She forgot what?" Her annoyed expression instantly replaced with one of confusion, Dawn looked back at her sister.

"Her necklace. Tara gave her a necklace, remember?" Hearing a somewhat harsh pitter-patter on the stairs, the two Summers sisters looked as Willow rushed back into the room, her fingers still trying to attach the clasp behind her neck. Watching as her friend continued to fuss over the piece, Buffy rolled her eyes and walked over to the red-head.

"Hold still, let me see it." Waiting for Willow to hand the necklace to her, the Slayer swiveled the red-head around and quickly clasped the necklace.

"There. No necklace problems. Finish your breakfast." Leading her friend by her shoulders back to the table, Buffy watched as Willow sat back down in her seat and picked up her fork again.

"Now, can we get back to the whole issue of somebody stealing my juice?" Tilting her head as she turned her gaze on Buffy. "'Cause that's something I think we should discuss."

"_NO!"_ Shrieking out the word as she looked down at the small piece of egg that had rolled off her fork and down onto her shirt, Willow's entire expression showed nothing but dread. _"I NEED TO GO CHANGE!"_

"_WILLOW!" _Answering her friend's shriek with one of her own, Buffy glared at the red-head. "You're not even going to be wearing that in two hours. Calm down."

"But, I might get it on something else, I mean, I can't wear this 'cause it might get on my dress and-"

"Breathe." Saying the single word almost like a command, the Slayer took a deep breath on her own, wanting Willow to do the same. Following her friend's lead, Willow breathed deeply, taking more than one as she tried her best to calm herself. Pulling the red-head into a hug, Buffy smiled, understanding what it was that was making her friend so stressed.

"Your wedding is going to be perfect, ok?" She added, pulling back enough so that Willow would be able to see her smile. "You're worrying about stuff you shouldn't be. You and Tara planned everything for months. It's going to be fine."

"I…I just can't stop thinking that something's going to go wrong, and it's all going to be ruined…" Biting her tongue as the babble threatened to continue, Willow looked into her friend's gaze, her own wavering for a moment before it strengthened itself. "I just want her to be happy…"

"She is, Willow. She's _marrying_ you. Don't you think that's something she's wanted for a long time now?"

"I…it is…it's just…I'm worried about disappointing her."

"You're not. Don't think like that, or you're just going to get yourself upset." Shaking her head as she heard Willow try to explain her nervousness, Buffy offered her friend a smile. "You're going to get married, and that's all there is to it. It's going to be great."

"You think?" Continuing to smile as she heard Willow's question, the Slayer nodded.

"I _know_ it will be."


	2. The Big Day

**Chapter 2**

"Tara…" Groaning as she felt herself being shaken out of her dream, Tara pulled the covers over her face. She had finally managed to drift off to sleep only a few hours earlier, and now that she was in the midst of a grand dream, it was time to get up. The world simply wasn't being fair.

_"Five more minutes…"_ Curling herself further into the blankets covering her, she almost felt like hissing as her coverings were pulled back, and sunlight poured in to replace them.

"Come on, you have to go marry your girlfriend who dislikes my love of money." Rolling her eyes, Anya gently took hold of Tara's arms and helped her onto her feet. "Come on, up."

Giving a long yawn as she rolled over onto her back, Tara opened her eyes to the room, her irises struggling to adjust to the bright light that had flooded the room. She still felt tired, but not enough to stop her once she managed to get on her feet and start moving.

"What time is it?"

"Eight o'clock." Anya said, pulling the blankets off of both Tara and the couch as she began to fold them back up. "The wedding starts at eleven, doesn't it?"

"Yeah." Nodding, Tara gave another yawn as she set her feet back onto the floor. "Shower?"

"Down the hall, to the right." Standing up without another word, Tara walked down the hall and towards the bathroom. It took only a few minutes for her to emerge, wearing a simple blue dress. She hadn't given much thought to what she would be wearing to the church, considering that she would just be changing out of it and getting into her wedding dress later anyway.

"And there's the blushing bride to be." Smiling as he looked up from his bowl of cereal, Xander couldn't help but be happy for both of his friends. He had seen how Willow had been without Tara, and he could only imagine how it had been for Tara herself. Now that she and Willow were back together, he could sit back and smile, knowing that his best friend was going to be happy.

"Breakfast?" He asked, gesturing to the box of cereal sitting on the counter. Smiling thankfully, Tara quickly made her way over and took the remaining bowl.

"All ready for the big day?" He asked, watching as Tara poured herself some of the cereal. Looking up, Tara smiled slightly, and nodded. As she pushed some of her brown hair behind her ear. As she took a bite out of her cereal, she leaned against the counter, happy to have something going into her stomach. Hearing a glass being slid across the counter, Tara was happy to see that her friends were just as eager for the wedding as she was. She could never have imagined there being anyone apart from herself and Willow that would be utterly excited for their wedding day, but as she looked at both Xander and Anya, she knew that she was mistaken.

"I'm definitely ready."

* * *

"Willow, you ok back there?" Looking into the backseat of the jeep once the vehicle came to a stop, Buffy expected to see her friend fidgeting in her seat, still sick with worry. And yet, for the moment at least, Willow was…calm. Considering how she had been acting all morning, it was most certainly a pleasant surprise, especially given that she and Dawn had nearly been forced to buckle her into the vehicle in order to leave.

"Yeah…" Willow responded, her tone as calm as her exterior, although she still seemed slightly on edge. "I'm Finey McFine back here."

"You sure?" The Slayer asked again, wanting to make sure that her friend was comfortable. She had heard the seemingly endless amount of horror stories surrounding nervous brides, and that was one thing she didn't want to see happen to her friend. The last thing Willow needed in her life was something going wrong at her wedding. "You don't wanna have us stop for a minute so you can just breathe?"

"Nope, I'm fine." Shaking her head, her gaze never once flinching from where she had fixed it upon, Willow rested her head against her folded knees. Frowning slightly at how unresponsive the red-head was being, Buffy turned back to the road as the light ahead of them turned green. As she turned onto the street that the church sat along, she heard Willow moving behind her. Quickly parking the vehicle, she turned once more to look at her friend, and smiled slightly as she heard her giggle.

"Something funny, Wills?"

"I'm getting married." Responding with a small smile on her face, Willow unbuckled herself from her seat. "I'm gonna marry Tara…"

* * *

"How are you feeling?" As he continued to drive, Giles spared a look over at his passenger, noticing how silent she had been. Startled, Tara turned her head, her eyes still awash in her own thoughts. She had spent almost an entire night without sleep thinking about the wedding, and now that the day was finally here, she was beginning to feel just slightly nervous. The idea that she was finally going to marry Willow, the person that she had decided was the only woman for her, was an exciting one, and a life changing one at that.

"Uh?" Her brain taking a moment to process what the Watcher had asked her, Tara rubbed the space between her eyes. "Good. Just a little tired."

"I take it that you had a rather sleepless night?" Still focused on driving, Giles still managed to see the small nod that the woman gave in response. He had seen a few weddings in his time, and it seemed that everyone involved in the event always was exhausted, and for good reason.

"Uh-huh." Nodding again, Tara let out a small yawn, muffling it with her hand. Turning onto the next street, Giles felt somewhat relieved to see the church looming in the distant. Unlike the overabundance of cemeteries inside Sunnydale's borders, there was only one church. At a time, there had been two, but the Earthquake that had swallowed most of the town a century earlier had claimed one of them. Pulling the car into reserved parking space, the Watcher swiftly turned the vehicle off and looked over at Tara.

"Are you ready?" He asked, a generous smile greeting Tara as she looked back at him. Her own smile meeting the older man's, Tara nodded.

"I'm ready."

* * *

"Why can't I get this wrinkle out?!" Her hands instantly flying to the small wrinkle she had spotted on her dress, Willow's tone was covered in worry. Frowning as she watched her friend, Buffy quickly and gently took hold of the red-head's hands and held them still.

"Willow, it's fine, really!" Looking her friend directly in the eyes, she felt somewhat relieved when she saw Willow take a deep breath. Slowly letting go of the other woman's hand, she smiled and watched Willow's hands slowly fall back to her sides. As Willow's eyes gazed back at her, the Slayer could only smile and giggle at the sight of Willow in her wedding dress. She had imagined the sight a few different times, during both her friend's time with Oz, and with Tara, but still…seeing Willow getting ready to get married, it felt a little strange but also happy at the same time. After everything that Willow and Tara had gone through in the past five years, there wasn't a single person that didn't think they deserved happiness.

"What's so funny?" Confused as to what it was that her best friend was laughing at, Willow looked down at her dress, almost convinced that there was something wrong with it. "Is there something on me?"

"No, no it's just…" Still smiling, Buffy took a step closer to her friend. "You look pretty."

"I do?" Still looking over her visible inch of her dress, the red-head finally looked up as Buffy came to a stop in front of her. Their gazes locking with one another for a brief moment, the two friends simply smiled at one another, each knowing what the other was thinking.

"Thanks…" Finally speaking, Willow wiped at her eyes, feeling tears beginning to well up. Her own tears forming, Buffy wrapped her arms around her friend and pulled her into a hug. Returning the hug, the red-head rested her chin atop the Slayer's shoulder. "Thank you so much…"

"You're welcome." Wiping a few of her own tears onto her sleeve, Buffy felt Willow slowly breaking away from their hug. Rubbing her eyes, Willow smiled at the other woman.

"You will always be my best friend…" Managing to push out the words before her sentence dissolved completely, the red-head turned her head as she heard the door opening. Watching as the new arrival entered the room, she smiled once she saw who it was. "Hey Xander."

"Wow…" As he caught sight of his friend, Xander momentarily found himself at a loss for words. _"…wow…"_

"Wow's good, right?" Still feeling slightly insecure about how she looked in her dress, Willow immediately looked back down. "You don't think it looks too tacky?"

"Will, it's blue. You look good in it." Nodding, Xander caught a brief glimpse of Buffy furrowing her brow. "Not that I'm an expert or anything…you look good."

"Thanks." Giggling at the compliment, Willow carefully wrapped her arms around her friend, taking great care not to wrinkle her dress in any way, shape, or form. "You're sure the col-"

_"WILLOW!"_ Saying their friend's name at exactly the same time, Buffy and Xander both looked at her. Blushing slightly, Willow closed her eyes and giggled.

"Fine, everything's ok." Saying the laughter filled sentence with glee, the red-head opened her eyes and smiled back brightly at her friends. "Everything's ok."

"Well, I guess we better go get to our spots. Best man and all." Xander said, a smile lining his face. He was ecstatic in every sense of the word to be his best friend's best man, and he was eager to see it through. "Or best woman in Buffster's case."

Letting his hands drop, Xander took a step back towards the door, with Buffy slightly in tow. "See you in a bit."

"Everything's going to be fine. Don't worry." Offering Willow one last smile, Buffy followed their friend and headed for the door. Watching her two friends leave, Willow smiled, never taking her eyes off of them until she saw the door close. Turning around, she looked at herself in the mirror, attentively studying her reflection. Her dress was spotless, there wasn't a single strand of her hair out of place, and the small necklace Tara had given her was sitting comfortably around her neck. Everything was _perfect._ Pacing around the room a little more, she finally stopped and took a deep breath. Walking towards the door, she kept her eyes focused ahead of her. There was no going back.

She was only minutes away from marrying the love of her life, and every second that ticked by could only bring the two of them closer to that moment.

* * *

"You look very beautiful." Standing close to the door, Giles smiled as he watched Tara emerge from the other room. He had been pleasantly surprised when she had asked him to lead her down the aisle, but he was more than happy to do so. He was more than aware of what he and all of the Scoobies meant to Tara, and that she had looked up to him as a father figure for quite some time now, as had everyone else within the Scooby Gang. It had been unavoidable, but over time, he had grown to enjoy the feeling, as much as he tried to hide the fact.

"T-Thanks." Her cheeks momentarily flushing a light red color, Tara took a step towards the Watcher regardless.

"Are you nervous?" Giving only a nod as her response, Tara felt her small smile grow bigger as Giles rested his hand gently on her shoulder. "I can safely say that out of the many people I have met, Willow and yourself deserve happiness. You both have earned it."

Unable to summon any words to respond to what Giles had said to her, Tara could only continue to smile as she wrapped her arms around the older man and pulled him into a hug. A smile of his own lining his lips, Giles returned the gesture. A few moments passing by, the two of them finally broke the hug and looked at one another.

"I do believe...that you have a bride to meet." As he gestured towards the door, Giles held out his arm to her. "Shall we go?"

* * *

Taking a deep breath, Willow pushed the doors open, glad that she had agreed to be the first to the altar. The few people that both she and Tara had invited to their wedding had already taken their seats, and as she entered the room, they all turned to look at her. She and Tara had both agreed on only inviting their closest friends to the wedding, considering that Tara had no intention of allowing any of her family back into her life. Knowing that her mother wouldn't approve of the union, Willow had left her parents off the list as well. Feeling a small smile grace her features, she felt her feet fall into step as she walked down the aisle.

Seeing both Dawn and Buffy sitting along the front row of chairs, Willow smiled. As they saw her approach, the two sisters stood up, returning the smile their friend had cast at them.

"Is Tara ready?" Looking immediately to her bride-to-be's bridesmaid/best man, Willow's thoughts continued to circle around Tara. The night away from her had been the closest to torture that she had ever been, and more than anything, she simply wanted to be in the same room as Tara once more. "Is she ok? She's not nervous, is she? Did she say anything about the wedding?"

"Willow, you're not breathing again." Amused at her mother-like figure's babbling, Dawn giggled as she covered her mouth. "Tara's ready, she's just waiting for Giles. Don't worry, she's very happy."

"Breathe…" Nodding as she said the word, Willow took a few deep breaths. Now that she was finally at the altar, she could feel some of the stress being lifted off of her shoulders.

"It's ok, Willow." A small smile on her face, Buffy couldn't deny that even she felt a tad bit anxious. The moment that she and the rest of the Scoobies had learned of Willow's proposal to Tara, she had nearly found herself jumping from the amount of joy she felt for her friend. "You're finally doing it. Getting married. How's it feel?"

"…kinda funny…" Willow answered, giving a small shrug of her shoulders as she spoke. Taking a few more deep breaths, she stopped instantly as she heard the doors behind her opening. As she finally caught sight of Tara, she swore that she felt her heart stop cold in her chest. She hadn't seen her girl's dress until now, but now that she was able to bear witness to it, it was well worth the wait. As if she hadn't thought of it before, the one word that rang out in Willow's head was "beautiful." The dress itself was a dark green, the color of it bringing almost complete focus to the woman's brown hair and her blue eyes. The color slightly reminded Willow of the dresses they had had to wear at Anya and Xander's aborted wedding, although she greatly preferred this shade of it.

_"Wow…"_ Emitting the word softly, she watched as Tara continued to walk towards her, her girl's arm wrapped around Giles' own. Feeling her mouth grow dry, Willow felt like just watching the scene before her for a thousand years. All she wanted was to touch Tara's hands, to place her own atop them, and feel the warmth mix with her own.

More than she had ever before, she wanted to simply be with Tara.


	3. The Ceremony And The Reception

**A/N: I've had this pointed out, so I'm going to clarify. Unitarian Churches marry people regardless of their religious practice or sexual orientation. This is because their wedding ceremonies are devoid of religious tones. I am no expert on this, however, considering that I am a Wiccan. Please be kind...**

* * *

**Chapter 3**

As she caught sight of Willow waiting for her at the altar, Tara could feel her heart's rhythm skip a beat or two inside her chest. The night before had felt completely foreign without having Willow beside her, and now that the two of them were in each others presence once more, she felt complete. Her eyes taking in every detail of her girl, she thought for sure that she was staring at a Goddess. Willow had curled her bright and long red-hair, and it flowed seemingly flawlessly over her shoulders, and no doubt down her back as well. The blue dress that adorned her body was endless in its depth, the color stretching on in a multitude of directions. And then, as her gaze moved up, she and Willow locked eyes, and Tara felt the largest smile of her life come to her lips.

Realizing that Giles had stopped walking, Tara unhooked her arm and took the last few steps up onto the altar with her girl. Coming to stand in front of her fiancee, she smiled happily.

"Everybody ready?" Waiting until everyone had sat down, Clem looked down at the written lines he held in his hands. He had been an unlikely candidate to be the one to officially marry Willow and Tara, but considering that there had been no-one else qualified to do so that hadn't already had an assigned duty, the two women had been more than happy to ask the job of him.

"We are gathered here today, to join in marriage, Willow Danielle Rosenberg, and Tara Ann Maclay. Before we continue, I assume there's no-one here who doesn't want these two to be wed? If not, speak now, or, you know, hold your peace." Glancing over the small gathering within the room, Clem waited a few seconds for anyone to start speaking. When no-one did, he looked back down at the paper in his hand. "Before we continue, the two brides have prepared their own vows."

Nodding slightly as she took Willow's hands into her own, Tara bowed her head, her eyes closed. After taking a deep breath, she looked up at her girl, her blue eyes revealing themselves to her.

"Willow, I don't think I could ever describe what you mean to me. My entire life, I've looked for someone to keep my love. When my mother died, it was the loneliest moment of my life. I had no-one to hold me, to make me feel safe, or to let me know that things would get better. When I found you, that all changed. When I'm with you, I feel safe, because I know no-one will ever hurt me again. There have been bad times, and we can't ever let each other forget that. But with the bad times, there have been good times. Laying with you and feeling your heart beat is the only place that I want to be. I promise that I will keep your heart safe, and I know that you will do the same for me."

Sucking in another deep breath as she continued to focus on Willow's eyes, Tara could feel her breath almost hike inside her chest before she managed to say the final sentences of her vows.

"I, Tara Ann Maclay, will protect you, love you, hold and cherish you for as long as I live. Because you're my everything, and my journey has led me to you."

Her mind completely engulfed by the vows that Tara had just finished pledging her, Willow dared not look away from her girl's eyes, afraid to see them lose any shred of their intensity. Not noticing the silence that had taken hold of the room, she only moved when a subdued cough echoed to her ears. Watching the scene from his place beside her, Xander could see from Willow's reaction that she realized that she had been silent. Taking a deep breath of her own, she looked at Tara and began to speak.

"Tara, when I first met you, I was beyond broken. I had trusted someone with all my heart, and it had been broken. I felt like a stranger inside my own skin. That all changed when I met you. In you, I found someone I could trust again. You helped me put myself back together. The first time we kissed was the most amazing moment of my life. You've always been with me, even when I've been at my worst. You make me complete, more than anything else in my life. Wherever there's a Tara, there's a Willow. All you've ever done is help me, and be there for me. I've trusted you with my heart, and you've given me yours. The only thing I want is to be with you. I will always love you, and if you get lost, I will find you, wherever you go. I, Willow Danielle Rosenberg, promise to love you, comfort you, protect you, and stay with you, forever."

A small moment or so of silence passed through the room before Clem realized that he was supposed to speak once more. Hurriedly looking down at his notes, the Loose-Skinned Demon quickly found his place, and resumed his happy posture.

"May I have the rings from the two brides?" He asked. Smiling at Xander as he stepped forward with her ring, Willow watched as her friend handed it to the Demon. Waiting a beat before she stepped forward with the ring Tara had picked out for her bride, Dawn carefully presented it to Clem. Casting his red eyes over the two rings, Clem cleared his throat for a brief moment.

"These two rings symbolize their love, and their commitment to one another." He said, handing one of the rings to Tara as he continued to speak. "And now, we will let them commit themselves fully to each other."

Taking her ring, Tara smiled as she gently lifted Willow's hand, and slipped the band onto her ring finger. Her eyes locking on Willow's, Tara took a deep breath as Willow took her chosen ring and slipped it onto her finger, the band feeling slightly cool against her skin.

"Do you, Tara Maclay, take Willow Rosenberg, to be your lawfully wedded wife?" A small smile on his face as he asked the almost rhetorical question, Clem watched along with everyone else in the room as Tara gave a small nod. There wasn't a single person in the room that didn't know what Tara was going to say.

"I do." Smiling ear-to-ear as she spoke the vow, Tara could already see a small tear trickling its way down Willow's cheek.

"And do you, Willow Rosenberg, take Tara Maclay to be your lawfully wedded wife?"

"I do, I do, I do…" Repeating the response almost endlessly, Willow's eyes were filled with nothing but pure, unrestrained happiness.

"Well." Still smiling, Clem linked his hands behind his back, his gaze still focused on the two women in front of him. "I now pronounce you woman and wife. You may both kiss the bride."

Smiling, Tara leaned in and gently pressed her lips against her newly married wife's own, both of them happy to finally be touching each other once more. Her hands resting themselves against her bride's arms, Willow met Tara's passion at every inch of their kiss. Her tongue silently petitioning Tara's for entry, she could feel a small squeeze on her arm as the other woman held onto her, showing no signs of wanting to let her go. Her lips parting in order to give Willow entry to her mouth, Tara tilted her head, virtually addicted to the taste of new wife's lips…

"Um…Wills…Tara…?" Hearing a cough and both of their names, Willow and Tara broke the kiss somewhat hesitantly, each simply wanting to kiss the other. Casting their gaze on the small gathering of friends before them, the two women smiled, both of their cheeks flushing bright red.

"Time for the reception then? I'm ready to get my dance on." Xander said, softly clapping his hands together and rubbing them. "Plus all that food…"

"Definitely." A beaming smile etched across her face, Willow gazed into her newly wed's eyes. "Definitely time."

* * *

Lifting the cake to her newly married wife's mouth, Willow could no longer contain the smile that had spread across her lips. Barely able to stop smiling herself, Tara closed her mouth around the piece and began to chew on it. As a small amount of cheering erupted behind them, the two wives giggled, their arms automatically wrapping around each other. Leaning back enough that she could reach the cut cake on the table beside her, Tara picked a small piece up and brought it back to Willow's lips. Grinning ear-to-ear as she opened her mouth, Willow continued to smile as her wife placed the piece in her mouth, with small bits of said piece clinging to her lips. Seeing the icing that had stuck itself to her wife's lips, Tara found herself giggling.

"What's so funny?" Not realizing what was stuck to her lips, Willow looked down as Tara ran her finger along the icing. The majority of it having come off on her finger, Tara smiled and plunged the digit into her mouth, rolling her tongue over the icing until it had been completely cleaned off.

"You had icing on your lip, honey." Giggling as she spoke, she continued to smile brightly. "I got it."

"I can see that." Summoning a pout not even a moment later, Willow leaned forward and kissed her wife's lips quickly. "No fair, you didn't get any on your lips."

Managing to restrain herself, if only for the moment, she took the opportunity to take hold of Tara's hand and entwine their fingers together. Enjoying the new sensation of their wedding bands meeting one another's skin, Willow and Tara's smiles echoed each other in every way possible. For a single moment, the world around them ceased to exist, and all that remained was the two of them, standing side-by-side together. Leaning in closer, the two women closed their eyes as their lips almost touched…

"Not trying to interrupt anything, but I think there's a dance floor with your names on it." Smiling sincerely on her face, Buffy gestured towards the now empty dance floor behind her. A knowing smile etched across her face, Tara nodded and led her wife towards the floor, already knowing what song would soon drift out of the speakers. As she wrapped her arms around Willow's shoulders, she gazed into her wife's eyes as the sound of small count-in, followed by the opening chords of a guitar filled the room.

"_I lived my life in shadow, never the sun on my face…" _As the words wrapped around her ears, Willow's eyes widened, instantly recognizing her wife's singing. She had heard the song numerous times before, with Tara having taken it on as a lullaby to her, and she could still remember vividly the day they had walked through the park, and she had been serenaded by her wife's beautiful voice.

"Tara…" She started, unsure of what to say.

"I did." Knowing the question that her wife was about to ask, Tara rested her head on Willow's shoulder. As the two of them swayed peacefully and happily from side-to-side, the two women each had a large smile on their faces. Closing her eyes as she held Tara close, Willow gave an euphoric sigh as she began to feel Tara's heart-beat against her chest. The sere sensation of having her love so close to her made everything that had happened finally seem real. She was married to this incredible woman she was now dancing with, and the song playing over the speakers was her wife's gift to her.

"_I'm under your spell, how else could it be, anyone would notice me…?" _Hearing her voice casting a blanket over the entire room, Tara kept her hands firmly locked against Willow's back. As they swayed back and forth, side-to-side, both brides remained absolutely silent, each enjoying the other's touch.

"_The moon to the tide, I can feel you inside…" _Blushing slightly as the recording finally arrived at the final verse, Tara couldn't help but remember what she had been feeling the first time she had sang the song. The lyrics left almost no room for misinterpretation, considering what she and Willow had done once they had arrived back at Buffy's house.

Not realizing that the song had finally come to an end after its climax of "…you make me complete…" Willow and Tara momentarily were startled by the slow, but quickly growing applause that filled the entire building. Looking towards their gathering of friends, the two brides could only stand and smile as they made their way back across the floor to the tables. Parting enough to allow both of them to their tables, the crowd was nothing but smiles and clapping. Taking their seats once more at their table, Willow and Tara shared a knowing gaze with one another as they heard Xander struggling to open the glass of champagne.

The night was beginning to come to an end, and it wouldn't be long before the two of them were finally alone. And then, they could finally celebrate their marriage in the only way that either of them could think of. Together, making love for the first time as wives.

* * *

"Just one more, baby? Pretty please?" Pressing a pout to her lips as she looked at her wife, Willow could already see from the look of commitment on Tara's face that she wouldn't be getting anymore champagne. Having already sipped her way through two glasses, she was feeling just the slightest bit tipsy. Rolling her eyes slightly at her new bride's plea, Tara shook her head for what she counted to be the third time.

"No, baby. You're not going to get drunk at our wedding reception."

"But I won't get drunk…" Continuing to pout, Willow stared back into her bride's eyes. "Pretty please?"

"No. More. Champagne." Shaking her head, Tara leaned forward and pressed a kiss to her bride's lips. Her pout instantly dissolving, Willow found herself smiling at her wife.

"I'm gonna take Anya home now, boys and girls." As he approached his friends, an arm wrapped around a drunk Anya's waist, Xander felt glad to know that he hadn't drank as much champagne has he had intended to. Considering that Anya was in no shape to drive, even if she had been sober, it was definitely time to head home. "Somebody's had a little too much to drink tonight."

"I have not had too much!" Protesting from where she stood leaning against Xander, Anya gave a small, dismissive wave at the table, never once looking up from the ground. Smiling amusingly, Willow gave Xander a small nod.

"Ok. Drive safe." She said, getting back onto her feet and wrapping her arms around both Xander and Anya. "Thanks so much for coming."

"And miss the Willster tying the knot? Wouldn't miss it for the world." Smiling back, Xander affectionately hugged back, ignoring the fact that Anya was still too tipsy to realize she was being hugged. Taking a step back as she broke the hug, Willow's smile continued to beam brightly.

"Thanks a bunch, Xander. I'll call you when we get back, ok?"

"Sounds like a plan." Nodding, Xander offered his friend one final smile, and then turned and began to walk towards the door with Anya in tow. Watching them go, Willow turned and looked at the remainder of their friends still gathered at the table. Giles had left earlier, claiming that he had no desire to drink to excess, and Clem had been called to a kitten poker game that he claimed he couldn't miss. Only Buffy and Dawn now remained. Dawn herself had watched the rest of the Scoobies throughout most of the evening, still being underage and unable to drink. Buffy had sipped at a glass or two, although she had insisted on remaining sharp, in case any kind of threat arose on the Hellmouth.

"Guess we better be getting home too." Pushing herself away from the table, Buffy looked at her sister, and gave a small smile. "Since I'm pretty sure you have homework to be doing."

"I already finished it." Tilting her head and raising an eyebrow at the other woman, Dawn nevertheless returned to her feet. "I'm kinda tired though."

"Yeah, me too." Looking over at Willow and Tara, Buffy took a short step towards the two brides, and pulled Willow into a hug. "Congrats, Willow. Congrats Tara."

"Thanks, Buffy." Smiling as she hugged back, Willow gestured for her bride to come and join in the hug as well. Grinning as she was absorbed into the hug, Tara closed her eyes, the joy she was feeling from the embrace. A few happy minutes passed before the three women parted ways, with Buffy and Dawn heading towards the door where the Slayer's vehicle was still parked. Watching as the two women left, Willow and Tara turned to each other, and shared a small but loving and knowing smile.

"Ready to go back to the hotel?" Willow asked as she held out her hand to her newly-married wife.

"Uh-huh." Nodding, Tara took her wife's hands, and entwined their fingers. Giving Willow's hand a small squeeze as the two of them fell into step, she was nothing but smiles as she and her wife walked towards the door. It was time for them to finally spend their first night together as a married couple.


	4. The Two Wives

**A/N: This chapter contains NC-17 scenes of sexual acts. **

* * *

**Chapter 4**

As she closed the door behind her, Willow smiled, already able to feel her newly married wife's arms around her waist. Leaning back into Tara, she closed her eyes and sighed. After everything that had happened today, it felt good to bask in silence for a few moments. Feeling Tara's hands rubbing circles into her stomach, she let out a small moan as she melted into her wife's body. And then, in the silence, she heard the unmistakable sound of a zipper being undone.

"Why, Ms. Maclay, whatever are you doing?" She asked, chuckling all the while. Now that the day had finally arrived, the anticipation that had been built up inside both of them was free to take control of their actions.

"You just look so warm…" Tara answered, her fingers still sliding the zipper of her bride's dress down. "I thought maybe your dress was too hot, and that I could help you…cool down…"

"It is kinda hot…" Moaning her answer, Willow leaned forward as she felt more and more of the air in the room meeting her bare flesh. Finally unzipping the entire dress, Tara gently pushed her wife's red-locks away from her neck, and pressed a gentle kiss to her bare skin. Retaining her hold on her wife's waist, she could feel the small shudder that ran rampant through Willow's skin. Her eyes rolling back into her head as she felt Tara's lips on her pulse point, Willow could do nothing to stop the endless flood of moans rolling off her tongue.

As she squirmed, trying to pull her arms out of the dress' sleeves, Willow fell still as she felt her bride's teeth gently nibbling at her skin, barely managing to keep her legs from turning to jelly underneath her. Chuckling as she showered her wife's skin with attention, Tara moved to help Willow out of her dress, wanting to claim the woman fully as her wife. Gently tugging at the sleeves of the deep blue dress, she grinned madly as Willow finally managed to free herself.

Quickly stepping out of the dress, Willow smiled brightly as she turned and looked at the woman staring back at her. Their eyes locking their gazes on each other, the two women fell silent, each realizing the importance of this moment. Taking a slow step towards her new bride, Tara turned and exposed the zipper of her own dress. As she took hold of said zipper and pulled it down until it reached the end of its track, Willow slipped her hand into the void between the dress and her wife's skin. Feeling Willow slightly chilled hands meet her warm skin, Tara finally let a moan slip past her lips.

Moving her hands in a circular pattern over her bride's stomach, Willow buried her face into the crook of Tara's neck. Feeling a suckling sensation on her skin, Tara pressed herself against the other woman's body. As she gently began to pull on Tara's sleeves, Willow resumed kissing Tara's neck as her bride stepped out of her dress. Finally stopping as she felt Tara beginning to turn around, Willow closed her eyes as she felt their foreheads touch. As they gazed into one another's eyes, the two women smiled at each. They were finally married, and there was nothing anyone could do to say otherwise. The wedding bands on their fingers were their proof.

Softly taking hold of her wife's hand, their rings meeting each other for a brief moment, Tara lifted it and pressed a gentle kiss to the band itself before placing Willow's hand against her chest. Feeling her bride's heart-beat, Willow echoed Tara's actions and repeated them. A few heart-beats passed between them before she leaned forward and pressed her lips against Tara's own once more. Her tongue immediately gliding across the woman's lower lip, silently pleading for entry, Willow moved her hand over her bride's shoulders until it met and linked with its sister behind the other woman's neck.

Allowing her wife entrance into her mouth, their tongues meeting one another almost instantly, Tara felt Willow trace her lips before plunging her tongue into her mouth. As she explored every inch of the mouth she already knew by heart, Willow could feel the other woman moving them closer and closer to the bed. As she fell back onto the waiting mattress with her bride in tow, Tara kept her arms firmly locked around the red-head's neck, wanting to ensure that she could keep Willow as close to her as possible.

"I love you…so much…" She breathed as she and Willow's lips continued to crash into one another, barely managing to form a single sentence as she continued to focus all of her energies on kissing her newly wed. Opening her mouth in an attempt to respond, Willow heard only a single, soft moan escape her lips. Swallowing said moan as her hands roamed freely over the red-head's bare skin, Tara dived her tongue into her wife's mouth, flicking it inside Willow's mouth. Her skin igniting into fire as she felt her wife's nails gently scratching their own trail along her skin, Willow worshipped her Goddess' neck, kissing, sucking, and nibbling on it with unmeasurable passion. Sucking in a breath through her teeth, Tara let out a small, soft moan as she felt Willow's hands glide down her sides to her ribs.

"Baby…" The word slipping off of her tongue with slight difficulty, Willow could only think of kissing her newly-wed wife. She had waited for this night for months now, and with it finally here, she had no reason to hold back any longer. "Love…you…too…"

As she grinded against the other woman, Willow basked in every moan she heard escape Tara's mouth. Her wife's brown hair gently brushing against her cheek as she moved to kiss Tara's lips, Willow continued to let her hands touch every inch of her wife's ribs, her fingers caressing them with loving affection. The feeling of her girl's fingers on her skin making her gasp, Tara arched her neck slightly, trying to move Willow's attention down to her neck. Doing so, Willow slid her tongue around in a small circle around her wife's pulse point.

"You're so wet…" Her hand having ventured downwards until it rested between Tara's legs, Willow could feel her wife's soaked panties against her fingers. "So wet…just for me?"

"Just for you…" Cupping Willow's cheeks as she breathed heavily, Tara pressed her lips against Willow's, her tongue instantly probing and begging her wife's lips for entry. Moaning out a small, almost inaudible "yes", Tara moved her own hands from where they had been cupping her bride's cheeks over the other woman's shoulders until she felt Willow's bra meet her fingertips. Continuing to kiss bride's lips, Tara's nimble fingers quickly unlocked Willow's bra with ease, and moved its straps onto the red-head's arms.

Quickly sliding her bra off of her arms and tossing it to the floor, Willow resumed kissing her bride almost immediately, not wanting to stop the kiss for even so much as a second. Rolling the two of them over so that she was straddling the other woman, Tara pressed kiss after kiss to the crook of Willow's neck. Gently nibbling on the skin, she grinded against her bride's panties, echoing what Willow had done to her only a minute earlier. Gasping as she felt the friction against her wet lips, Willow could only continue to moan as her bride's lips and tongue worshipped her body.

"Is this what I do to you, honey?" Her moan laced voice pouring into the red-head's ear, Tara opened her eyes and gazed into the green pools inches away from her. "Can you feel how wet I am for you?"

"_Yessss…."_ Hissing an answer, Willow could only arch her head back into the pillows beneath her and moan. The friction against her lips causing waves of pleasure to wash over her, she felt her breath hitch in her throat for a brief moment. "Baby, oh Goddess, I'm so wet…"

"And who are you wet for?" Tara asked, her tongue resuming its worship of her wife's skin. "Who's making you so excited?"

"You…Tara…only you…" Arching herself into the body straddling her, the heat radiating off Tara's skin matching her own, Willow sucked in a deep breath as she felt her wife's attention begin to drift downwards. Her tongue trailing itself down along the red-head's skin, Tara felt the almost steady stream of shivers flowing through her girl's skin. Swirling her tongue around the base of Willow's nipple, she grinned mentally as she heard a sharp moan fill her ears. Flicking her tongue over the rapidly hardening nub, she took only a moment's consideration before she took said nub into her mouth, and rolled her tongue over it.

As she sucked and flicked at it, Tara relished in each and every moan that flooded past her girl's lips. Freeing the nipple from her mouth and moving to give its twin the same treatment, she again took immense enjoyment in making her wife emit moan after moan. Finally letting it go after a few moments, Tara gazed down at her Willow, seeing the way her eyes watched her every move with anticipation.

"Enjoying yourself?" She asked, tilting her head as she grinned down at the woman underneath her. Nodding quickly, Willow pulled Tara's face to her and began to kiss her lips. Reaching up and unhooking the other woman's bra, Willow quickly moved it off Tara's shoulders and down onto her arms. Lifting them just enough to allow her bride to remove the bra, Tara briefly watched as Willow pulled the garment off of her and cast it aside before resuming their kiss.

Her tongue sheltering itself back in the other woman's mouth, Tara moaned as Willow's tongue came to meet it. Tilting her head to the side, Tara gasped as she felt Willow's tongue veer off from her mouth and blaze a trail along her jawline down to her neck. As she swirled her tongue over her wife's skin, Willow grinned as Tara shuddered from the small flick she delivered on the other woman's pulse point. Still grinding against her love's soaked panties, she couldn't stop herself from moaning. Her hands flowing down to Tara's ribs once more, she slipped her hands underneath the waistband of her bride's panties, and felt Tara's wetness greet her fingers.

Filling her lungs with a deep breath, Tara felt herself arching both her back and her neck, the sensation of Willow's fingers on her wet lips almost causing her to cum right then and there. Gently cupping one of Tara's cheeks with her free hand, Willow pressed a gentle but intense kiss to her bride's lips. As she stroked the other woman's clit gently, she felt its wetness further soaking her digits with each little stroke.

"Willow…sweetie…" Tara moaned, finally opening her eyes as she felt Willow's fingers continuing to tease her. Staring into the shimmering green irises now gazing down upon her, she moved her hands between her wife's legs, her fingers brushing against her wife's dripping wet panties. "I want you…so bad…"

"I know…" Nodding as she lowered herself enough that her love's fingers were firmly pressed against her panties, Willow felt a particularly long shudder run through her body. "I want you…too…"

Trailing her fingers up her wife's lingerie until she found the waistband, Tara took hold of her wife's panties and slowly pulled them down. Doing the same, Willow ceased her teasing and pulled her hand away from her bride's wet lips, and began to pull them down to the other woman's knees. As her own panties were pulled to her thighs, she rocked from her place atop Tara, eventually taking hold of them and freeing them from her ankles. Watching the other woman kick her garments to the floor Tara resumed her caress of her wife's now completely bared body. Gazing into the pools that were no staring back at her, Tara rested her forehead against Willow's, and closed her eyes as the two of them began to breathe in unison.

Her hand coming to rest inches away from her bride's clit, Willow opened her eyes and looked into the pools of blue staring back at her. Responding only with a small nod, Tara likewise did the same, her fingers tracing her girl's lips up and down. Moaning, Willow felt her eyes roll back into her head for a moment before they moved back to their normal place. Pressing her lips against her bride's, she allowed their tongues to meet before she finally parted the other woman's lips, and gently worked a single finger inside of her.

Gasping as she felt Willow's finger inside her, her bride's thumb beginning to rub her lips, Tara gasped and moaned into the kiss, the two sounds instantly being swallowed by Willow. Her finger probing against her bride's walls, Willow felt a particular intense shudder take over her body as her wife worked two fingers into her. Breathing deeply, she moaned, feeling every move her wife's fingers made around her sweet spot. Sloppily kissing Tara's lips once more, Willow added another finger to the one already working its magic on her girl.

The world already having slipped away from her mind, Tara could feel her body moving on its own accord, meeting both her girl's thrusts while continuing to pleasure her Willowtree. Sweat dotting both her own forehead as well as her wife's, she bit her lower lip, the kiss between herself and Willow having died down as the two of them struggled to focus on anything but making love to the other. Her fingers working in total unison as they focused on Willow's sweet spot, Tara found herself arching her back as Willow focused solely on her own special spot.

"Oh…oh…Tara, baby, I'm so close…" Panting for breath as she spoke, Willow knew that Tara could already sense how close she was. Feeling her bride's hot breath on her ear as she breathed deeply, Tara could only nod in agreement as she struggled to think. Biting down on her lip as she felt a warm feeling spread through her belly, she made sure that her thrusts into her wife's sex never once stopped. Feeling the other woman's walls clench around her, and the scream of pleasure that accompanied it, Tara used her free hand to pull Willow close and press a last kiss to her before she felt the intense feeling inside her spread to every corner of her body.

Shrieking her wife's name as she climaxed around her fingers, Tara collapsed into the sheets, feeling Willow likewise doing the same as her own body went limp. Holding Willow close to her, she let out a small groan as the red-head gently pulled her fingers out of her, one by one. Gulping her air, Willow exhaustedly laid her head against her wife's shoulder, ignoring the slightly sticky feel that the other woman's skin had to it. Removing her own fingers from Willow's clit, Tara plopped them to the sheets, too overcome with bliss to wrap them around her girl's body.

Looking up at the ceiling, her vision blurred ever so slightly, she closed her eyes, feeling Willow curl herself around her.

"I l-love you…so much…" She heard the red-head said, her tone noticeably slurred. "…w-wife…"

_"Ssshhh…"_ Running her hand through Willow's tresses for a brief moment, Tara turned onto her side with a great struggle. "Just t-try to sleep…"

Nodding, Willow took a deep breath as she settled into the somewhat moist sheets underneath her, the happiest that either she or Tara had ever felt before in their entire lives. They had just made love for the first time as a married couple, and everything, more than it had ever before, felt completely right.

**The End**


End file.
